meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
Perpetual Gloom 006b
10:46:01 PM Jamaros: (to Haelra) pardon me, are you a member of the Kilana family? 10:52:39 PM Josie: Haelra turns to him, and almost puts his eye out with a spike. Her armor is *ridiculously* spiky. You could never wear it into real battle. Still, she does look pretty damn fearsome. "Yes?" 10:53:37 PM Jamaros: Jamaros ignores the near eye gouging and performs the appropriate bow. "I am Alor, a cousin of Charafey. I understand our two families are good friends with each other." 10:54:08 PM Jamaros: ((If I ever need to make a roll, let me know.)) 10:54:11 PM Josie: Haelra: Yes, of course. 10:54:14 PM Josie: Roll Diplomacy! 10:54:36 PM Jamaros: Dip 20 10:55:47 PM Jamaros: "I'm not really from around here and have been trying to find a familiar face. Would you mind conversing with me a bit?" 10:56:10 PM Josie: Haelra, warily: Conversing or... conversing? 10:56:33 PM Jamaros: ...heh...I'm uh...I'm afraid I don't follow. 10:56:45 PM Josie: She waggles her eyebrows. 10:57:10 PM Jamaros: Oh...well...*pretends to be flustered* let's start with one and see if it leads to the other, shall we? 10:58:01 PM Josie: Haelra: Oh, good. Too many people here are far too direct. What do you want to talk about? 10:58:25 PM Jamaros: Well, you have my name, but I don't think I ever caught yours. 10:59:26 PM Josie: Haelra: Haelra of House Kilana. I'm not *quite* as well known as I'd like to be, I suppose. 11:01:16 PM Jamaros: "Oh? Are your sisters better known?" 11:01:28 PM Josie: Haelra: A little better, yes. 11:01:57 PM Jamaros: Well, I'm sorry. I understand that can be rough. 11:02:29 PM Josie: Haelra: Oh? Do you have elder brothers? 11:02:39 PM Jamaros: A few, yes. 11:03:13 PM Jamaros: I suppose you could say I get...overshadowed by them, a bit. 11:03:54 PM Josie: Haelra: It's not fair, is it? Birth order seems such a stupid thing on which to build a society. 11:04:38 PM Jamaros: Tell me about it. ...Still, heh, you never know. A rock might fall on them, or something. *laughs meekly* 11:05:30 PM Josie: Haelra: If only. Of course then, guess who suspicion would fall upon. 11:06:14 PM Jamaros: Yes...I suppose so. I guess if you happened to know the right patsy...one could always...shift the blame... 11:06:20 PM Jamaros: But, what am I saying? 11:06:29 PM Jamaros: Obviously, I'd never endorse such a thing. 11:06:42 PM Josie: Haelra: It would never be enough. Especially since there *are* three of them. 11:07:01 PM Jamaros: Oh...wow...that is too bad. 11:07:31 PM Jamaros: Are they here, by any chance? 11:07:51 PM Jamaros: I could always spread some nasty rumors for you, or something. 11:08:50 PM Jamaros: ((Rolled an 8 on SM)) 11:08:52 PM Josie: Haelra: No. The eldest two are missing; the youngest is too little for a ball. 11:09:08 PM Jamaros: Oh, I'm sorry. I had no idea they were missing. 11:09:22 PM | Edited 11:09:27 PM Jamaros: Did they get lost in a cave? I hear they can be treachorous. 11:10:10 PM Josie: Haelra: I don't know. They just disappeared. And a lot of people are saying they ran away, and a lot of other people, damn their tongues, are saying I did it. 11:10:40 PM Jamaros: ((25 SM, is she genuinely upset about that)) 11:10:55 PM Josie: Aggravated might be a better word, but yes. 11:11:37 PM Jamaros: Well...that's just rude. One should never spread false rumors. 11:12:26 PM Jamaros: ...I don't mean to pry but...what were their names? 11:14:14 PM Josie: Haelra: Hmph. Alydia and Mayala disappeared. I'm surprised you don't know, everyone else does. 11:14:47 PM | Edited 11:14:55 PM Jamaros: Oh my...I think Chara mentioned them once or twice. She told me there was about to be a marriage with Mayala. 11:15:03 PM Jamaros: Oh, what was that family's name? 11:15:13 PM Jamaros: Jamaros scratches his chin in mock thought. 11:15:48 PM Josie: Haelra snorts. "Teken'zynge. They're weak, they have no female heir of their own, of course they've got to latch on to anyone they can." 11:16:59 PM Jamaros: ...Well, I suppose they can't very well marry Mayala if she's not here...and you said the other was still in infancy? 11:17:30 PM Josie: Haelra: Mmm. Just a child, barely walking. 11:18:08 PM Jamaros: Well, and I would never make light of such a situation, but, perhaps, some good has come out of this. 11:18:31 PM Jamaros: If the Teken'zynge want a female heir from your family, and you're the only one left... 11:18:55 PM Jamaros: Of course, we shouldn't hope for a family member to never return... 11:19:42 PM Josie: Haelra: Well I'd like them to return! Such trouble and fuss they've caused, really, it's ridiculous. Maybe mother would disinherit them both for it. 11:20:02 PM Jamaros: (( 13 on SM)) 11:20:34 PM Jamaros: ((Does she genuinely seem to want them to return?)) 11:21:44 PM Josie: It's hard to tell, but you think so. 11:22:18 PM Jamaros: ...well...I'm sure they'll turn up soon. It's not as though they have all kinds of enemies. 11:22:30 PM Josie: Haelra: They *do*. 11:22:59 PM Jamaros: Jamaros eyes wide in shock "Really?" 11:23:00 PM Josie: Haelra: That's the worst of it. They *do* have all kinds of enemies. Even my brothers might've thought they were clearing the way for me or something equally foolish... though I don't *think* they did it. 11:23:11 PM Josie: Haelra: Maybe it was their *father.* 11:23:29 PM Jamaros: ...they're father. Your father? 11:24:16 PM Jamaros: Would they really murder a member of your own family? 11:24:29 PM Josie: Haelra: Not *my* father. Theirs. 11:24:52 PM Josie: Haelra: My father doesn't have the guts. Valas, now, Valas *might.* 11:25:30 PM | Edited 11:25:38 PM Jamaros: But what would Valas gain from this? Does he have any daughters who can inherit your mother's title? 11:27:04 PM Josie: Haelra: Only the little one, Laele. But you know, I have an idea that he got rid of his two eldest girls because they weren't obeying him. It does break a father's heart so to have unworthy daughters. 11:27:47 PM Jamaros: Oh, I can definitely see that. Still, that seems awfully cold. Snuffing out your own daughters. 11:28:19 PM Jamaros: Were they really that disappointing to him? 11:29:04 PM Josie: Haelra: Oh *yes*. Alydia even refused to make a marriage alliance. *And* she wouldn't serve as an ambassador from our House *or* do her duties in other ways either. 11:29:19 PM Josie: Haelra: And Maya had promise but under Alydia's influence it was really only a matter of *time.* 11:30:41 PM Jamaros: (( SM 21 to make sure she's not suspicious or trying to feed me false information )) I suppose the real goal then would be to seperate them. Maybe he's kidnapped her, to keep her potential. 11:30:51 PM Jamaros: But, no, then he'd have to store her somewhere. 11:31:18 PM Jamaros: And it's not like there are strange guests appearing in your house or anything. 11:31:37 PM Josie: She's definitely not suspicious. 11:32:02 PM Josie: Haelra: I suppose he could have killed Alydia and be keeping Maya somewhere else for training... 11:32:50 PM Jamaros: Well...could you think of anywhere he would keep her? I mean, I'm sure your estate is massive, but he'd have to be keeping it very quiet to pull this off. 11:33:54 PM Jamaros: Jamaros smiles and tries to keep it looking like a joke. 11:34:05 PM | Edited 11:34:56 PM Josie: Haelra: He *does* have an apartment somewhere... 11:34:27 PM Jamaros: ...he does? Well, why would he keep his own apartment? 11:35:20 PM Josie: Haelra: He *claims* it's so that he can retain some of his autonomy, but what man ever wants *that*? 11:36:14 PM Jamaros: ...I can barely spell it. Have you ever been there yourself? 11:37:06 PM Josie: Haelra: Autonomy, no. Anywhere belonging to Valas even less so. The man despises me. 11:37:29 PM Jamaros: Oh dear, how could anyone despise you? 11:37:51 PM Josie: Haelra: I *am* the only rival of his dear, darling daughters. 11:38:28 PM Jamaros: Well, true. Still there are other reasons a man might keep his own place. ...you don't suppose he...NO. He couldn't be. 11:38:49 PM Josie: Haelra: He's not, believe me. Mother would know that instantly. 11:39:59 PM Jamaros: Oh, of course. Forgive me, my imagination sometimes...you don't suppose your mother might be in on it? I mean, she would want a daughter to be loyal as well. Did your mother and Maya get along? 11:41:45 PM Josie: Haelra: My mother had nothing to do with it. ... and Maya *usually* did what she was told, yes. Eventually. 11:42:43 PM Jamaros: I see. You're sure? A strong mother is sometimes willing to do anything to get her heir. 11:43:41 PM Josie: Haelra: Why would she? She could always simply mindcontrol whichever of them she pleased. 11:43:48 PM Josie: Haelra: It's well within the law. 11:44:22 PM Jamaros: Ah, yes, that does make sense. But we've talked more than enough about your family. That is a lovely costume you are wearing. You look very powerful. 11:44:41 PM Jamaros: Is it based on any particular hero? 11:45:36 PM Josie: Haelra: Yes. Quave of House Kilana, one of my ancestors. She expanded our territory by ending the kobold incursion. 11:46:09 PM Jamaros: You know, I love a good story of war. What do you know about that incursion? 11:46:45 PM | Removed 11:46:58 PM Jamaros: This message has been removed. 11:47:02 PM Jamaros: Jamaros , as Haelra talks, subtley searches the room for the others (Khiro, Amara, Kal, etc.) 11:47:20 PM Josie: Amara's dancing with a *very* handsome Drow fellow, and Khiro's with Alydia. 11:47:33 PM Jamaros: ((Do I see Kal?)) 11:47:44 PM Josie: Alydia is Kal. 11:47:50 PM Jamaros: ((Right)) 11:48:04 PM Jamaros: ((Is Haelra talking?)) 11:48:19 PM Josie: Yep. 11:48:37 PM Josie: She's telling you a story about her ancestor's heroism. It's pretty impressive, if true. 11:48:52 PM Jamaros: ((I bet her ancestor wasn't actually dressed like that)) 11:49:20 PM Jamaros: Oh, I'm sorry, another of my cousins seems to be calling me over. Should I get you a drink? I'll be right back. 11:49:33 PM Josie: ((Pretty good bet to make!)) 11:49:43 PM Josie: Haelra: Mmm, certainly. 11:50:02 PM Jamaros: Jamaros walks away towards Kal and Khrio 11:50:26 PM Jamaros: Jamaros he tries to make sure Haelra doesn't see where he went 11:57:43 PM Jamaros: Jamaros looks over at Amara again 11:58:02 PM Josie: Still talkin' to the goodlooking, musclebound Drow. 11:58:21 PM Jamaros: ((She look like she's enjoying herself?)) 12:00:01 AM Josie: Eh, they're talking. Category:Logs Category:Perpetual Gloom